


Holy Smokes

by Element991



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Feelings Realization, Kissing, M/M, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Element991/pseuds/Element991
Summary: Andrew takes a break from working and spends time with Garrett, who has the perfect thing to make him relax.
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts, Garrett Watts/Andrew Siwicki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Holy Smokes

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Garrett's house to be so vibey with his color changing lights and his music taste and everything.
> 
> Also, this is completely fictional. Not meant to harm anyone or claim anything.

Shane and Andrew have been working nonstop to get this series out. If they’re not filming, they’re editing, or researching, or trying (usually unsuccessfully) to sleep. They take breaks, but it’s not enough to fully relax and recharge.

Andrew is relieved when Ryland comes barging into the editing room demanding that they take a break for the week or at least a few days. His parents are coming into town and Shane has to be present.

“My parents love you, you can’t stay cooped up in here all week,” Ryland says, and he’s right.

Shane saves what he’s working on and tells Andrew to do the same and then go home.

“Are you sure?” He asks, knowing how much Shane has been stressing and beating himself up to get this finished. They both have.

“Yes, absolutely. I don’t want to see you for, like, a couple days or something.”

Andrew laughs, they’ll probably see each other tomorrow.

Shane gets in the shower, wanting to look decent for Ryland’s parents, while Andrew sees himself out.

Before he even pulls out of the driveway he texts Garrett.

A: You home? Shane let me off for a day or two, Ryland’s parents are visiting.

G: Yes, I’m home! Come see! It’s clean, promise!

“That’s a lot of exclamation marks,” Andrew mumbles to himself with a smile on his lips. He's genuinely proud of Garrett for keeping his house clean and working on self-care and all that. It's nice to see his best friend so happy.

A: I need to take a shower, then I’ll come over.

G: See you then 💕

An hour later, Garrett is opening his door to Andrew.

“Andrew! What’s up?”

They hug and then start filling each other in on what they’ve been doing. Garrett has traveled quite a bit and hung out with some friends. Andrew has been working and that’s about it.

“I have some weed if you wanna smoke,” Garrett says, knowing how stressed Andrew has been, “It’s safe, from Caleb.” Andrew would be lying if he said he wasn’t hoping Garrett had some. He almost always has some, and if not he has a dab pen.

“Sure.” 

Garrett grabs everything. He used to have his stuff pretty out in the open, but he’s a grown-up now and conceals it more.

“I can’t roll for shit, but I bought these flavored papers if you wanna have a crack at it.” Garrett places a few different packs of papers on the table, “Look there’s even a candy cane one!” He giggles.

Andrew is better at rolling than Garrett, but neither of them is great, so they usually resort to using a pipe. Andrew wants to see if the papers actually have a flavor, though, so he decides to give it a shot.

Garrett watches intently as Andrew rolls the joint. Andrew’s focused. His tongue is sticking out slightly and his brow is furrowed.

He gets it almost perfect.

“Damn. That’s kind of hot.” Garrett says.

Andrew giggles then lights it. He takes a hit and starts coughing almost immediately.

“Been a while,” He chokes out.

Garrett laughs and takes the joint, taking a drag without issue.

“It actually does taste like a candy cane!” Garrett exclaims.

“Like a candy cane coated in pot,” Andrew adds.

They go back and forth until they’ve smoked the entire joint and are sufficiently high.

“You ever think about how many birds have been in movies and TV shows?” Garrett says after he flops his upper body onto Andrew’s lap, “Like they are not getting the credit they deserve,” He gasps dramatically, “Should we make an IMDB page for them!?”

Andrew is laughing too hard to answer. He earns a halfhearted slap on the chest from Garrett who insists that he’s serious even though he’s laughing now too. 

Garrett puts on a Harry Potter movie (Andrew thinks it’s the 3rd one, but he doesn’t really know). They don’t actually watch it, it’s just background noise.

The two of them transition from the couch to the beanbag chair. Garrett is more on the floor than the chair, but he’s not complaining.

“This beanbag is the smartest purchase you’ve ever made,” Andrew says.

“I agree.”

Garrett crawls up so he’s in Andrew’s face, “I’m gonna put on some Frank Ocean.”

Andrew descends into a laughing fit, why did Garrett have to get so close to him to tell him that? He turns off the movie and turns on a playlist. He returns to Andrew’s side, just as close as he was when he informed him of his music decision.

“Is there a reason you’re so close to me?” Andrew asks.

“You’re pretty, I’m just lookin’.”

Compliments aren’t unusual from Garrett, he says everything he feels like saying, especially the nice things. Andrew admires that about him.

“Are you sure you’re straight?” Garrett asks. When they first met, Garrett thought he was gay, or bi, just not straight. It wouldn’t be the first time he was wrong, but he doesn’t like being wrong. 

“I, uh, I don’t know.” Even high Andrew is speechless.

“So no?”

“I just- it’s a spectrum, right? So who’s to say I’m completely straight, we’re all on a spectrum.”

“So you’ve found guys attractive?”

“A couple. I think you’re attractive.”

Garrett rolls his eyes, “But that’s different, I’m just your friend.”

Andrew clenches his jaw. Fuck.

“Wait, you like me as more than a friend?”

They’re staring into each other’s eyes. The room smells like weed. They both feel light and fuzzy. Garrett has the lights on a dark shade of purple, tinting everything that color. Frank Ocean is playing in the background, it’s Self Control. How fitting.

Andrew leans in and kisses Garrett. Just once. Like a test.

It takes Garrett a few seconds to open his eyes after Andrew pulls away. He feels like he’s in a dream.

“Holy shit...” Garrett breathes out as he opens his eyes.

Andrew hopes the purple lighting is concealing how red his face is. They look at each other, trying to figure out what the other is thinking.

“Sorry, I’m sorry,” Andrew says.

“Don’t be.” Garrett kisses him, it’s longer this time.

They both taste faintly of candy canes, but mostly of weed. Andrew is paying attention to that, to the small details. He’s thinking about how Garrett is almost on top of him and the pressure feels nice. About Garrett’s scruff, he’s never kissed anyone with facial hair before, it feels weird. About how hard his heart is pounding, and the slight ache in his chest from coughing so hard earlier. What if he has a heart attack and dies right on the spot? That would surely ruin the mood.

Garrett stopped thinking the second Andrew’s lips met his the first time. His brain short-circuited and the wires still haven’t figured out what the hell is going on. All he knows is he’s happy. He feels warm and weightless, he’s not sure if it’s the weed or the pure joy of kissing Andrew.

Neither of them are cognizant of passing time when they’re high, they have absolutely no perception of it, so when they pull away finally they don’t know how long it’s been.

“That was...” Andrew starts, then just laughs.

His laugh is infectious. Garrett can’t help himself. 

“‘M tired, gonna go to bed. You coming?” Garrett says once they’ve calmed down.

Andrew nods. After a short struggle getting up from the beanbag, and after Garrett turns off the electronics, they’re climbing into Garrett’s bed.

They don’t do anything. They just lay and talk. Not about the kiss, or about what might be going on between them now, just about life, music, outer space, philosophy.

Andrew falls asleep first, while he’s listening to Garrett speculate about what souls really are. When Garrett notices he says a quiet, “Aw,” and snaps a picture. He looks peaceful and content. He sends it to the group chats Andrew is in with the message “Sleepy boy” and a heart eyes emoji.

He gets a few replies in the next ten minutes:

Ryland: Aw, he deserves the rest

Shane: get married

Morgan: Why wasn’t I invited to this sleepover???

Caleb: 😘

Caleb: and one for you garrett 😘

Garrett thinks about them kissing for the first time since it happened. He almost has a panic attack. Just thinking about it makes his heart race.

Fuck. Garrett realizes the things people have said are true. The stuff Shane teases him about. The jokes Caleb and Ricky have made. Matt commented on it a few weeks ago. He forced himself not to think of Andrew like that, but it’s a little too late for that now.

Holy smokes, he loves Andrew.


End file.
